call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
M1911 vs. .357 Magnum
Hello and welcome to the Gun Comparisons series of pages, where we compare two similar guns within one class and see how they work. Today, we are comparing the M1911 and the .357 Magnum, two of the hardest hitting guns in their class. Which gun will reign supreme? M1911 Pros The M1911 deals 25-45 damage (30-56 with Stopping Power, making it more powerful than the other pistols. What's special though, is that it deals 4-hit kills where other pistols will be dealing 5-hit kills. Over the .357 Magnum, the M1911 has a 7-round capacity, which can be reloaded in 1 second, 2 seconds when dry. Another amazing trait of the M1911 is that it can be dual-wielded. This means that this already high-damaging sidearm can absolutely melt people when used properly, and that's just talking about the attachments. With Stopping Power, the M1911 has the ability to 2-hit kill, at a longer range than the .357 without the perk. In short, it's a semi-automatic handgun, with the best of both worlds, and can 2-hit kill with Stopping Power. Cons While it is looking favorable for the M1911, the M1911 has to depend on Stopping Power to achieve 2-hit kills, while the Magnum already can 2-hit kill without. It can also be frustrating if you miss most of these 7 shots, reload, and then the enemy attacks you back. While dual-wielded M1911s are the closest we'll get in the current version to Dual Magnums, it isn't recommended, as the 2-hit kill potential is lost, and will leave you vulnerable to enemy fire for longer than you have fired those shots. .357 Magnum Pros The Magnum deals 30-50 damage, or 36-60 with Stopping Power, making it the only gun in the category that can 3-hit kill at long range. The attachment selection is decent too, with the Speed Reloader, Telescopic Sight, and what-not. If you run Stopping Power, and a Telescopic Sight, the Magnum will become a pocket sniper, more powerful than even rifles, not to mention the far-reaching 2-hit kill range. With the Speed Reloader, the Magnum will reload all its bullets in 2 seconds, which is useful if you run out of ammo in the magazine often. In close quarters, the power of the Magnum is comparable to Submachine Guns if the user is accurate. Cons The Magnum has 1 less bullet than the M1911, and using the Speed Reloader, it will take 2 seconds to reload every time, dry or loaded. The user also has to be accurate with the Magnum, as missing shots frequently will cause the user's downfall. It will also take about 4 seconds to reload all the bullets without the Speed Reloader, so Sleight of Hand is essential if using the Magnum without the Speed Reloader, if you tend to spam your rounds at the enemy. The Magnum also cannot be dual wielded, whereas the M1911 can. Conclusion For the player playing aggressively, the M1911 is the better pick of the two, due to its ability to equip Dual, or a Suppressor, whereas the Magnum can't. However, the Magnum does have its niche as a pocket sniper, due to its superior performance with Stopping Power, and the ability to equip a Telescopic Sight. See Also Trench Gun vs. DB Shotgun